The ISC
by alltotheone
Summary: One summer full of boredom. 7 teenage spies. One chat base.  Welcome to the ISC.  formerly known as the SIM
1. Chapter 1

After reading a few (i think 2) stories that involve the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys chatting, I thought, _hm...it looks like fun._  
So here's my version :)

R&R at the end!

oh...and a beta (more like a person to share ideas with) would be awesometastic!

* * *

** DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything...**

* * *

~**All locations are concealed for security purposes.**~

* * *

Users

Cammie - **hidden_from_the_i**

Bex - **kissyou_killyou**

Liz - **nerds_need_love_2**

Macey - **beautyhurts**

Zach - **so_goode_it_hurts**

Grant - **nacho_macho_me**

Jonas - **codebreaker101**

Status

**hidden_from_the_1**  
_…just a few more days…3_

**kissyou_killyou  
**_gotta love those brit hotties_

**nerds_need_love_2  
**_almost done decoding…in your face J!_

**beautyhurts  
**_I hate preston winters._

**so_goode_it_hurts  
**_*smirk*_

**nacho_macho_me  
**…_if turtles lose their shells, are they naked or homeless?…_

**codebreaker101  
**…_must make new code…GRRR~_

_

* * *

_

**Time: 7:56 am EST**

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is online****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is online****~

_~**beautyhurts_ **is online****~

-:-

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**OMG.  
ARE THOSE SIGNS OF LIFE I SEE?

**kissyou_killyou:  
**LOL  
I see you've had lots of company lately ;)

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**not funny b!  
you'd be insane too if you were me

**beautyhurts:  
**hey cam  
I bet you miss us enough to go shopping? ;p

******hidden_from_the_i**:  
ha ha ha  
very funny.  
NOT.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**w/e  
but when you come  
im dragging you shopping with me whether you like it or not

******hidden_from_the_i:**  
kill me now.

_~**nerds_need_love_2 _**is online****~

**beautyhurts:  
**hey lizzy :)

******hidden_from_the_i:**  
LIZZY~  
SAVE ME!

**kissyou_killyou:  
**Elizabeth :P

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**Hey :)  
REBECCA! :O

**kissyou_killyou:  
**I'm coming after you.

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**…cam…!

**beautyhurts:  
**LOL!

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**so m, why the hate?

**beautyhurts:  
**?

******hidden_from_the_i:**  
your stat

**beautyhurts:  
**UGH. DO NOT REMIND ME OF THAT DESPICABLE THING!

**kissyou_killyou:  
**. . .

******nerds_need_love_2:**  
did someone take away her credit card?

******hidden_from_the_i:**  
Or her stilettos

**beautyhurts:  
**Hahaha.  
I had no idea my friends were SO DAMN FUNNY!  
No.  
PRESTON FORGOT OUR 6 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!

******hidden_from_the_i:**  
Ouch.  
I feel bad for the dude.

**beautyhurts:  
**EXCUSE ME?  
He's the one who forgot one of the MOST important dates in a relationship! :(

******kissyou_killyou:**  
I think cam means that she feels bad for preston cuz you're going to kill him…

******nerds_need_love_2:**  
Judging from this survellience tape I'm looking at-

**beautyhurts:  
**WHAT?  
YOU'RE SPYING ON ME AND PRESTON?

******nerds_need_love_2:**  
-I think she already did.

******kissyou_killyou:**  
What did you do to the poor dude?

**beautyhurts:  
**I stunned him with my beauty.  
LOL.  
JK.  
I, er, screamed a lot and um, my secret service agents kindof, beat him up…

******hidden_from_the_i:**  
MACEY!

******kissyou_killyou:**  
I say he deserved it.

******nerds_need_love_2:**  
I say he's going to have a black eye for a pretty long time. :\

* * *

see that weird button down there? CLICK IT :)

tell me what you think...and perhaps, there's a cool person out there who wants to help write this :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay seriously? You guys are AWESOME. 16 reviews? -faint- LOL

Anyway, thanks to: **Princess Fafa** [i love your IM btw], **Kelsey Goode, Addy Goode, GGirll, 2lazy2b clever, volleyballfreaknum1, Messesgoodenewtmen, bunniezluvme, Uhad2ask, HiddingRightInFrontOfYou **[LONG NAME!], **InsaneBlueberry, hearts4ever, BaSkEtBaLlGiRl22, kittykatkitkat, rebell-like-crazy, and last but not least, Jenny579 **[AND SHE HAS THE SAME NAME AS MEEE :D]

btw, check out Princess Fafa's story, GallagherBlackthorne IM, CUZ ITS AMAZING! [super hillarious]

and this is random, but check out kiwiosity's GG stories. they are seriously the BOMB. (i particularly like just so you know)

and without further ado, here's chapter 2 :)

[OHH! THAT RHYMES]

* * *

Users

Cammie - **hidden_from_the_i**

Bex - **kissyou_killyou**

Liz - **nerds_need_love_2**

Macey - **beautyhurts**

Zach - **so_goode_it_hurts**

Grant - **nacho_macho_me**

Jonas - **codebreaker101**

Status

**hidden_from_the_1**  
_I'm outta here _

**kissyou_killyou  
**_. . ._

**nerds_need_love_2  
**_improving SIM…_

**beautyhurts  
**_Finally…SpiderMan watch is no more…!_

**so_goode_it_hurts  
. . .**_I want a sandwich. . ._

**nacho_macho_me  
**I am so damn smexy…;)

**codebreaker101  
**phweeeee…

* * *

**Time: 10:24 am EST**

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is online****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is online****~

_~**so_goode_it_hurts _**is online****~

~**_nacho_macho_me_** is online****~

-:-

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**hey gallagher girl  
miss me? ;)

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**yeah.  
as much as I miss looking at Robert Pattenson's face on the big screen

**nacho_macho_me:  
**ouch…that's gotta burn  
but I thought you chicks loved him  
seeing how you're obsessed with vampires

**kissyou_killyou:  
**O.M.G.!  
GRANT IS THINKING!  
…the world will end as we know it…

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**lmao…  
sucks to be you man.  
having your girlfriend diss you like that

**nacho_macho_me:**  
dude, at least I HAVE a girlfriend.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**hello…remember Cammie?

**hidden_from_the_I:  
**what about me zach...?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**yeah! What about her zach?

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**…she's my girlfriend dimwit

**nacho_macho_me:  
**…_if _cammie's your girlfriend, then what's Helena…?

**hidden_from_the_I:  
**…really now zach?…  
fuck you.  
fuck you very very much.

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is offline****~

**nacho_macho_me:  
**oh lala  
i didn't think morgan had it in her  
dirty girl

**kissyou_killyou:**  
1. WHAT THE FREAK ZACHARY GOODE! YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATING ON CAMMIE!  
2. fyi, you never asked Cammie to be your girlfriend.  
Dumbass.

~**_kissyou_killyou_ **is offline****~

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**dammit!  
im not cheating!  
thanks a lot grant

**nacho_macho_me:**you're welcome bro.  
I love you too.

can we hug now?

~**_so_goode_it_hurts_ **is offline****~

**nacho_macho_me:  
**so that's how it's going to be?

I feel rejected.

* * *

**Private Message via SIM  
Time: 12:05**

**To: ****hidden_from_the_i**

**From: ****so_goode_it_hurts**

**Message: **  
Cam. I DID NOT! CHEAT ON YOU! I'm serious. Grant was talking random shit. I would never cheat on you! Believe me Gallagher Girl. You're the only one for me.

* * *

**To: ****so_goode_it_hurts**

**From: ****hidden_from_the_i**

**Message: **  
Who's Helena?

* * *

**To: ****hidden_from_the_i**

**From: ****so_goode_it_hurts**

**Message: **  
…I can't tell you. But I swear. I didn't cheat on you with her!

* * *

**To: ****so_goode_it_hurts**

**From: ****hidden_from_the_i**

**Message: **  
Of course you didn't cheat. You aren't even my boyfriend.

* * *

**To: ****hidden_from_the_i**

**From: ****so_goode_it_hurts**

**Message: **  
-groan-

GALLAGHER GIRL! Why wouldn't you be my girlfriend? After all those moments? I'd say we are.

If you don't believe me, then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way: Cammie, will you go out with me?

* * *

**To: ****so_goode_it_hurts**

**From: noreply **

**Message: **  
User hidden_from_the_i did not get your message. User has blocked so_goode_it_hurts from sending messages.

Thank you for your patience.

**DO NOT REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE.**

* * *

_**-Zachary Goode bangs head on keyboard-**_

_**

* * *

**_

___haha. i thought this chapter was pretty good :) but its not up to meee. its up to youuuu :D_

___R&R :)_


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!

haha.

here's another chapter :)

i think it's the longest so far!

and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews :)

* * *

Users

Cammie - **hidden_from_the_i**

Bex - **kissyou_killyou**

Liz - **nerds_need_love_2**

Macey - **beautyhurts**

Zach - **so_goode_it_hurts**

Grant - **nacho_macho_me**

Jonas - **codebreaker101  
**

* * *

Status

**hidden_from_the_1**  
_I'm outta here_

**kissyou_killyou  
**_. . ._

**nerds_need_love_2  
**_improving SIM…_

**beautyhurts  
**_Finally…SpiderMan watch is no more…!_

**so_goode_it_hurts  
. . .**_I want a sandwich. . ._

**nacho_macho_me  
**I am so damn smexy…;)

**codebreaker101  
**phweeeee…

* * *

**Time: 2:54 pm EST  
**

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is online****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is online****~

_~**so_goode_it_hurts _**is online****~

~**_nacho_macho_me_** is online****~

**~****_beautyhurts _**is online****~

~**_nerds_need_love_2 _**is online****~

~**_codebreaker101 _**is online****~

-:-

**nacho_macho_me:  
**woah.  
everyone's online!

**beautyhurts:  
**AND NOW THE WORLD'S ENDING!  
BECAUSE GRANT NOTICED SOMETHING! :O

**nacho_macho_me:  
**you know what mchenry  
SHUT UP

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**play nice, kiddies

**kissyou_killyou:  
**you're one to talk.  
dont think we forgot about you.  
AHEM.

**beautyhurts:  
**which reminds me.  
you will be GENDERLESS when i'm through with you

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**hey gallagher girl.  
tell your friends to chill

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**number one.  
MY NAME IS NOT GALLAGHER GIRL  
its CAMMIE.  
number two.  
I DONT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU ASK ME!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**a simple "no, zach" would've been fine.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**arseface

**beautyhurts:  
**dickhead

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**you're such a worthless piece of TRASH.  
god i HATE you.

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**...i've seen people like you before...  
but i had to pay an admission fee...

**kissyou_killyou:  
**LMAO LIZ.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**i wouldn't have expected less ;)  
good one!

**beautyhurts:  
**i knew there was an evil side to you somewhere

**nacho_macho_me:  
**ROFLMAO  
dude.  
YOU WERE QUADRUPLE-DISSED  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**gee.  
thanks guys  
what's today? national pick-on-goode-day?

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**actually  
its national pick-on-assholes-day

**nacho_macho_me:  
**i feel bad for zach...NOT

**kissyou_killyou:  
**you're next grant.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**OR NOT!  
i so do not feel bad for zach!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**. . .  
you're dead.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**WILL NO ONE PROTECT ME?

**codebreaker101:  
**haha  
it's pointless grant  
you're a dead man either way  
might as well run

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**while you can, of course

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**you guys love grant so much huh?  
-sarcasm-

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**hes getting a lot more love than you.  
but then again, you don't love do you?

**beautyhurts:  
**which reminds me...again..  
BEX.  
its time.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**time for what?  
POTTY TIME?  
damn.  
i got to piss

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**...really now?...

**nacho_macho_me:  
**YES REALLY NOW!  
oh shiz.  
dude jonas.  
i need you to make me something to expand my bladder

**codebreaker101:  
**i dont think that's possible.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**TMI...

**kissyou_killyou:  
**you are disgusting.  
idk why i even bother with you

**beautyhurts:  
**just shutup already and go PISS

**nacho_macho_me:  
**YOU KNOW WHAT?  
I WILL GO PISS!

~_**nacho_macho_me: _**PISSING. IN YOUR FACE MCHENRY**_**~_

**beautyhurts:  
**as i was trying to say before  
its time to remove something from zach, bex

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**pfft.  
like you could find me.

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**you're currently located at:

SIS  
85 Albert Embankment  
LONDON  
SE1 7TP  
UNITED KINGDOM

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**. . .

**kissyou_killyou:  
**ha.  
in your face bastard!

**codebreaker101:  
**now thats the lizzy i've come to know and love :)

**beautyhurts:  
**you two are just so damn adorable!

**kissyou_killyou:  
**AWWWWWWWWW

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**dangg. nicee :D  
jonas has more guts than zach

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**what do you mean more guts?  
i'm a field operative!

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**:) -blush-  
i love you too jonas

**beautyhurts:  
**can you say those 3 words?  
8 letters?

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**. . .

**kissyou_killyou:  
**thought so

**codebreaker101:  
**too much drama here for me.  
PM me lizzy?

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**kkays :)

* * *

~**_nerds_need_love_2_** is offline****~

~**_codebreaker101 _**is offline****~

* * *

**beautyhurts:  
**so why can't you be like that with cams?  
you think she doesn't deserve it?

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**like preston has told you he, you know, you?

**beautyburts:  
**wow.  
you can't even say it in a sentence?  
LAME  
and yes he has

~**_beautyhurts _**has sent a video link to **_so_goode_it_hurts_**~

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**is it _that_ video?

**beautyhurts:  
**yes it is ;)

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**...wow...

**nacho_macho_me:  
**i'm done pissing!  
and i know it doesn't seem like it, but...  
I LOVE YOU REBECCA BAXTER!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**...you too huh?...

**kissyou_killyou:  
**:)  
ily too.  
AND CALL ME REBECCA ONE MORE TIME AND YOU DIE

**nacho_macho_me:  
**dammit bex  
you made me spill coffee on my pants

**beauty_hurts:  
**LMAO...  
fail grant.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**fine. let me explain.  
wait right there cam.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**oh damn.  
he's only a few rooms away from us  
and he's coming...

* * *

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Users

Cammie - **hidden_from_the_i**

Bex - **kissyou_killyou**

Liz - **nerds_need_love_2**

Macey - **beautyhurts**

Zach - **so_goode_it_hurts**

Grant - **nacho_macho_me**

Jonas - **codebreaker101**

**

* * *

**

Status

**hidden_from_the_1**  
_wow...just...wow_

**kissyou_killyou  
**_zach just redeemed himself..._

**nerds_need_love_2  
**_in LOVEEE :)_

**beautyhurts  
**_no one tells me what's going on. dammit!_

**so_goode_it_hurts  
**_i am too damn good_

**nacho_macho_me  
**_i'm a little teacup, short and stout!_

**codebreaker101  
**_1354 4532 231578!_

_

* * *

_**Time: 3:16 pm EST**

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is online****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is online****~

_~**so_goode_it_hurts _**is online****~

~**_nacho_macho_me_** is online****~

**~****_beautyhurts _**is online****~

-:-

**beautyhurts:  
**GUYS~  
you better tell me what happened!

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**i'm still thinking about it...  
:O

**beautyhurts:  
**thinking about telling me?  
or about what happened?

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**the latter

**kissyou_killyou:  
**i think zach here just might've redeemed himself

**nacho_macho_me:  
**what did my zachy boy do?

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**number 1: smirk  
number 2: I AM NOT! YOUR ZACHY BOY

**beautyhurts:  
**someone better tell me now  
or else someone loses something VERY private.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**you know what mchenry?  
you ALWAYS threaten to remove my balls  
BUT YOU NEVER DO!  
HA!

**beautyhurts:  
**. . .  
i was going to say your playboy magazines...  
but i could do the other thing...

**kissyou_killyou:  
**retard.  
anyway.  
basically zach came into our room and like, brought a guitar  
and sang for cammie.  
which was REALLY cute except for the fact that his voice SUCKS

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**yeah :)  
and he gave me this LONGGG speech  
andd this leather bracelet with two wooden hearts on it that say C + Z!

**beautyhurts:**awwww!  
THAT IS SOOOO SWEET!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**MY VOICE DOES NOTT SUCK!

**nacho_macho_me:  
**actually  
it does.  
and i have proof.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**...

~**_nacho_macho_me _**has posted a video****~

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**oh.

**beautyhurts:  
**my.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**bloody.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**GOD.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**didn't know you were such a girl goode ;p  
-shrill voice- Oh my bloody god! :O

**beautyhurts:  
**shutup grant.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**THAT IS THE FUNNIEST VIDEO I HAVE EVER SEEN.  
LMAO x10000

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**when the fuck did you tape this?  
and why the hell was i doing that?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**i taped it while it was happening...duhhh  
and you were high off of some random gas that jonas made

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**wow zach  
i understand you know...  
why all the mystery...  
i know who you are.

**beautyhurts:  
**SAY IT! SAY IT BELLA!  
lol. i mean cammie ;)

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**...

**nacho_macho_me:  
**GAY! :D

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**YOU'RE A STRIPPER!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**. . . . . .  
wow gallagher girl  
REALLY?

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**with a veryyy bad voice

**beautyhurts:  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
I LOVE YU CAMMIE.  
AHAHAHA

**kissyou_killyou:  
**ahaha.  
you should be a part of vampires suck :P

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**i blame it on the gas. -.-  
and i thought you loved my singing :(

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**the thought was too cute  
i didn't want to hurt your feelings.  
love you :)

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**im hurt :(  
lol  
jkjk  
love you too :*

**nacho_macho_me:  
**GO TEAM EDWARD!  
SPARKILY VAMPIRES ROCK :D

**kissyou_killyou:  
**i'm tired of calling you gay.

* * *

**:DDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANDDDDDD! I'm back :)**

**It feels fantabulous to be back. for now! **

**hehe.**

* * *

Users

Cammie - **hidden_from_the_i**

Bex - **kissyou_killyou**

Liz - **nerds_need_love_2**

Macey - **beautyhurts**

Zach - **so_goode_it_hurts**

Grant - **nacho_macho_me**

Jonas - **codebreaker101**

* * *

Status

**hidden_from_the_1**  
_laaaa laaaaa laaaaaaaa_

**kissyou_killyou  
**_ready to kill a certain son-of-a-bish_

**nerds_need_love_2  
**_I do not understand Lady GaGa_

**beautyhurts  
**_ready to visit my ladiesss_

**so_goode_it_hurts  
**_if being sexy was a sport, I'd be the winner._

**nacho_macho_me  
**_will never eat carbohydrates before running. EVER. AGAIN._

**codebreaker101  
**_um….TOE!  
_

* * *

**Time: 7:30 pm EST**

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is online****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is online****~

_~**so_goode_it_hurts _**is online****~

~**_nacho_macho_me _**is online****~

**~****_beautyhurts _**is online****~

-:-

* * *

**nacho_macho_me:  
**whatssup my ladies

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**….no comment….

**kissyou_killyou:  
**if I were where you were,  
i'd smack you.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**back off.  
no touching my girl.

**beautyhuts:  
**no…  
just…  
no Grant.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER BEEN YOUR PROPERTY ZACHARY GOODE?  
I REFUSE TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED AS _YOUR _PROPERTY  
you pompous retard.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**my my  
someone's a little feisty today

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**SHUT UP DAMMIT  
DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KILL YOU?  
I CAN KILL YOU.  
I WILL KILL YOU.

SO SHUT UP.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**zach...  
what the hell did you do this time?

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**excuse me?  
now i'm offended :(  
why am i always the first to be blamed?

**beautyhurts:  
**cuz you're the only one who ever made cam cry  
other than Julian...  
but that's a whole different story

**nacho_macho_me:  
**ohhh.  
little innocent cammie had ANOTHER secret boyfriend? ;)

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**i guess grant newman doesn't want his life.  
at least i get to practice the McGowan manuever on him...  
yes. !

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**cam.  
have anything you want to tell me?

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**NO OKAY  
I CAN HAVE MY SECRETS  
BUT SINCE YOU'RE SO FREAKING INTENT ON KNOWING EVERYTHING ABOUT ME  
NO  
HE WASN'T MY BOYFRIEND  
HE WAS MY NEIGHBOR  
ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

HUH? :

**kissyou_killyou:  
**cam...  
are you on your "time"?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**JUST WHAT I WAS GONNA ASK, SISTA.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**you did NOT just call me sista.

**beautyhurts:  
**bad move, gay-tard.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**ha ha ha  
i'm so scared  
wait...  
what's "time"  
WHATS WITH THE " "

i hate being left out.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**HAHAHAHHA.  
yeah. i am.  
is it that obvious?

**kissyou_killyou:  
**sadly,  
yes.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**what?  
IS THAT LIKE, SOME SECRET CODE WORD FOR CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING?

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**one more word about another guy from you...  
you can kiss your masculinity goodbye!

**nacho_macho_me:  
**i was going with "craving for nachos"  
but um...  
im not so sure anymore.

**beautyhurts:  
**omg grant!  
you totally guessed right!  
you're so freaking smart! :D

**nacho_macho_me:  
**zomg really?  
I KNEW IT  
gosh, i always knew i was smart.  
just not smart _and _sexy.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**you realize she was being sarcastic right?  
one thing about macy, babe  
she'll NEVER call you smart.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**hahahahahahaha.  
sucks to be you, grant.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**no zach,  
i'd say it sucks to be you.  
seeing how IM CHEATING ON YOU, LOSER.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**I KNEW IT!  
I FREAKING HATE YOU

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**ahaha.  
got ya.  
i never knew how fun it was to mess around with your head.

**beautyhurts:  
**hi five cam :)  
join the club of tormentation!

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**-hi five-

**nacho_macho_me:  
**fuck.  
anyway,  
what is "time" anyway?

**kissyou_killyou:  
**-sigh-  
clue.  
PMS.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**wow cammie.  
you suck!  
oh...  
nvm.  
i forgive you for being a girl.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**fuck you zach.  
fuck you very much :)  
i forgive you for being a dick :)

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**1 4 3 :)

**beautyhurts:  
**dude  
thats something L and J would do.  
lol.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**wait.  
I GOT THIS  
PISSING MY SOCKS?  
or...  
PISSED AT MEN SYNDROME?

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is offline****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is offline****~

_~**so_goode_it_hurts _**is offline****~

~_**so_goode_it_hurts: _**very sad to say that my bro needs to buy a brain. any offers?****~

**~****_beautyhurts _**is offline****~

**nacho_macho_me:  
**have i mentioned how much i HATE you guys?  
and i take back my love ZACHARY!

~**_nacho_macho_me _**is offline****~

* * *

**so?**

**love it? hate it? whateverr :) just click that button and tell me whatcha think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**aaaand! It's winter break :]**

**Which means CHRISTMAS!...that's in 2 DAYS! TWO! WHOO :)**

* * *

Users

Cammie - **hidden_from_the_i**

Bex - **kissyou_killyou**

Liz - **nerds_need_love_2**

Macey - **beautyhurts**

Zach - **so_goode_it_hurts**

Grant - **nacho_macho_me**

Jonas - **codebreaker101**

* * *

Status

**hidden_from_the_i**  
_first dynamite…then fireworks…grenades…what next? Nuclear bomb?_

**kissyou_killyou  
**_shopping spree anyone?_

**nerds_need_love_2  
**_needs to hang with the besties._

**beautyhurts  
**_credit card ready!_

**so_goode_it_hurts  
**_need to see my girl._

**nacho_macho_me  
**_wants nachos._

**codebreaker101  
**_I have nothing to say!_

**Time: 12:30 pm EST**

**

* * *

**

_~**hidden_from_the_i _**is online****~

_~**kissyou_killyou_ **is online****~

_~**so_goode_it_hurts_**is online****~

~**_nacho_macho_me _**is online****~

**~****_beautyhurts _**is online****~

-:-

**hidden_from_the_I:  
**hey guys.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**wassup.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**interested in a little shopping spree? ;)

**beautyhurts:  
**I am!

**hidden_from_the_I:  
**knowing you,  
it most definitely won't be small.  
anyone interested in like, hanging out sometime?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**I'm in.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**same here.  
let's get liz on.

~**_nerds_need_love_2 _**is online****~

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**hola, mi amigas.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**excuse me?  
100% manly man here.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**1000% MANLY MAN HERE.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**-rolls eyes-

**beautyhurts:  
**-snort-

**nacho_macho_me:  
**tsk tsk mace.  
a PROPER lady wouldn't do such a horrindous thing!

**beautyhurts:  
**only my friends can call me mace

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**um...grant...  
you spelled horrendous wrong...  
it's h-o-r-r-E-n-d-o-u-s.  
not h-o-r-r-I-n-d-o-u-s

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**LOLOL!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**ANYWAY,  
gosh you guys are so childish!  
liz. we were wondering if everyone wanted to do like, a hangout or something  
before break ends.  
you up for it?

**kissyou_killyou:  
**we are not childish.  
you are merely emotionally constipated.

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**yeah!  
that'd be awesome.  
can jonas come?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**no.  
LOL.  
jk. :)

**beautyhurts:  
**isn't jonas supposed to be on that foreign immersion program?  
for specialized coding and hacking?

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**yeah...  
but i don't think liz knew that...

**nacho_macho_me:  
**ohhh.  
my spidy senses tell me there's gonna be a nerd fight!

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**it's okay, actually  
cuz he doesn't know i went to TWO programs!  
AHA!  
and fyi grant,  
you will NEVER be as cool as spiderman.  
nor as hot.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**OHHHHHHH!  
BURNNNN!  
ITS SO HOT!

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**you're not that hot either.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**even though you're my bf...  
AHAHAHAH.  
SUCKS FOR YOUUU!

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**i give up.

**beautyhurts:  
**so.  
let's meet somewhere.  
beach, yes?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**i'm in.  
sexy girls + skimpy bikinis = happy grant.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**i second that man.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**well,  
sexy _men _+ sexy muscles = happy bex.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**ALSKDJF.  
no.  
NO.  
NO!

**nerds_need_love_2:  
**needs to go bikini shopping.

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**as much as i hate shopping  
i need to go.  
last years doesn't fit anymore.

**nacho_macho_me:  
**got a little chubby, huh ;)  
don't worry.  
zachy poo still loves you.

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**...

**beautyhurts:  
**so you're saying you DONT love cammie because you _think _she got fatter?

**kissyou_killyou:  
**remember mace..  
last year...  
the TOP didn't fit..

**so_goode_it_hurts:  
**WHAT?

**nacho_macho_me:  
**-insert obvious drool for zachary-

**hidden_from_the_i:  
**gee bex  
thanks for telling EVERYONE.

**kissyou_killyou:  
**no prob  
thats what a sista's for.

* * *

**not my best, but c'mon! i'm wayy to distracted by the presents underneath the tree! :) **


	7. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
